Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relates to a positive clutch actuating device of a motor vehicle transmission.
German patent document DE 10 2007 036 100 A1 discloses a positive clutch actuating device of a motor vehicle transmission for shifting a positive clutch, having an actuating unit.
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention are directed to providing a space-saving actuation of the positive clutch, by means of which drag losses may be reduced.
According to the invention, a positive clutch actuating device of a motor vehicle transmission for shifting a positive clutch that is situated in series with a friction clutch is provided. The device has at least one actuating unit that has at least one gate track provided for mechanically converting a rotary movement into a linear movement in order to actuate the positive clutch. The positive clutch may thus be engaged and disengaged in a particularly space-saving manner, so that the friction clutch may be at least partially decoupled from a force flow. Particularly advantageous coupling and decoupling of the friction clutch may be achieved, by means of which drag losses of a disengaged friction clutch, and thus of the motor vehicle transmission, may be reduced. Shifting travel distances may thus be shortened, so that the installation space required for the actuating unit of the positive clutch actuating device in the motor vehicle transmission may be reduced. Space-saving actuation of the positive clutch may be provided, by means of which drag losses of the motor vehicle transmission may be reduced.
The term “positive clutch situated in series with a friction clutch” should be understood as a positive clutch situated in a force flow upstream from the friction clutch and/or which is provided for decoupling at least a portion of the friction clutch from the force flow. The positive clutch situated in series with the friction clutch is preferably provided to prevent the force flow at least through a portion of the friction clutch. The term “force flow” should be understood as a drive force flow resulting from and/or which is provided by a drive machine of a motor vehicle having the positive clutch actuating device. The force flow is preferably provided for driving drive wheels of the motor vehicle. The force flow advantageously differs from an actuating force flow which is provided by the actuating unit.
A “gate track” should be understood as a track for forced guidance of a shifting element on at least one side, preferably on both sides. The gate track is preferably designed in the form of a web, a slot, a groove, and/or a screw thread. The shifting element is preferably designed in the form of a shifting shoe surrounding the web, in the form of a pin that engages in the slot, in the form of a pin which is guided in the groove, and/or in the form of a pin that is guided by the screw thread. The gate track advantageously converts a rotary movement into an axial adjusting force that is provided for shifting, i.e., for disengaging and engaging, the positive clutch. The term “provided” should be understood as specially designed, equipped, and/or situated.
In accordance with exemplary embodiments of the present invention the actuating unit has an internal gear that at least partially encloses the gate track, which achieves a particularly advantageous actuation of the positive clutch. In the present context, the term “enclose” should be understood as the internal gear forms the gate track, and/or that the gate track is introduced into the internal gear.
In one advantageous embodiment, the gate track is situated on an inner periphery of the internal gear, which further reduces the required installation space of the actuating unit. In the present context, the term “situated” should be understood as the inner side of the internal gear forms the gate track, and/or that the gate track is introduced on the inner side of the internal gear.
Furthermore, the positive clutch actuating device has a synchronizing unit which is provided for synchronizing the positive clutch, as the result of which comfort may be enhanced.
Additionally, the positive clutch actuating device has an actuator unit provided for acting with the rotary movement on the internal gear in order to actuate the positive clutch. The internal gear may thus be driven in a particularly advantageous manner, as the result of which the positive clutch may be actuated, and therefore the friction clutch may be decoupled and coupled, in a particularly advantageous manner. The actuator unit is preferably designed as an external actuator unit. The actuator unit is preferably situated at least partially outside the motor vehicle transmission and/or designed independently from actuation of the friction clutch. In the present context, the term “at least partially” should be understood as at least one drive of the actuator unit is situated outside the motor vehicle transmission. The term “outside the motor vehicle transmission” should be understood as outside an area of a transmission housing of the motor vehicle transmission in which the torque- and rotational speed-conducting parts are present. The actuator unit is preferably situated in an area of the transmission housing in which a hydraulic control unit is accommodated, and which is closed off by an oil pan. The actuator unit may also be sealed off by an oil pan or a cover which is separately mounted on the transmission housing. In the present context, the term “independently” should be understood as the positive clutch and the friction clutch may be actuated and/or controlled independently of one another. The actuation of the positive clutch and the actuation of the friction clutch are preferably separate from one another.
In particular, it is advantageous for the actuator unit to be in drive connection with the actuating unit, and at the same time to be in drive connection with a further actuating unit that is provided for actuating a further positive clutch. In this way, two positive clutches of the motor vehicle transmission may be actuated at the same time, so that further cost savings may be realized. The term “in drive connection” should be understood as the internal gear of the actuating unit and an internal gear of the further actuating unit are simultaneously in operative connection with the actuator unit. The internal gear of the actuating unit and the internal gear of the further actuating unit are preferably jointly acted on by the rotary movement, and thus driven, by means of the actuator unit.
In addition, it is advantageous for the positive clutch to be designed as a dog clutch, which provides a particularly advantageous positive clutch.
Furthermore, the present invention is directed to a method for shifting a positive clutch that is situated in series with a friction clutch by means of a positive clutch actuating device, in particular by means of a positive clutch actuating device according to the invention, wherein a rotary movement is mechanically converted into a linear movement order to actuate the positive clutch, as the result of which the positive clutch may be actuated in a particularly space-saving manner and the friction clutch may be decoupled.
Further advantages result from the following description of the drawings. One exemplary embodiment of the invention is illustrated in the drawings. The drawings, the description, and the claims contain numerous features in combination. Those skilled in the art will also advantageously consider the features individually and combine them into further meaningful combinations.